The Rising of the Future Moon
by amazongirl.747
Summary: The Black Moon Family is defeated. Peace is once restored. Rini has returned to her own time to discover that she is to become a sailor scout. Life will never be the same. my first fic
1. Prologe

**The Rising of the Future Moon**

amazongirl747

summary: The Black Moon Family is defeated. Peace is once restored. Rini has returned to her own time to discover that she is to become a sailor scout. Life will never be the same.

i do not own sailor moon

-i will be using the english names of the characters.

* * *

**Prologe**

Darien: Wise man

Wise man: Thought you've heard the last of me didn't you? The dark gate is already opening

Darien: What?

Wise man: Haha that's right soon the energy of the dark crystal will emendate in to your world with such massive force, the seep of rock and ice will vanish in an instant

Sailor Mars: All those lies you wouldn't do it

Wise Man: Wanna bet, I am the doom phantom, and I'm gonna vaporize you

"screams of pain"

(outside the dark crystal)

Luna: Oh no! Look at that. What's happening

Artemis: the dark gate is already opening

(with in the dark crystal)

"more screams of pain"

Darien: we gotta destroy this monster before it destroys us

Sailor Moon: I'll stop him

I'm gonna whip your butt

Wise Man: you whip me

Sailor Moon: that's right pal. I've had it with you. You tried to blast, bully and badger my friends, and now you saw your gonna vaporize our planet. Well its not gonna happen pal. In the name of the moon I'm gonna vaporize u

Sailor Mercury: you're not strong enough to use the crystal yet

Sailor Mars: she's right

Sailor Jupiter: no Serena

Sailor Venus: Serena

Darien: don't do it

Wise Man: your silver crystals power can't possibly rival mine aaaaa

**There comes a time  
When u face the toughest of fights  
Searching for s sight  
Lost in the darkness of nights**

Wise Man: now that the dark gate is opened the power of the silver crystal is nothing

**The wind blows so cold  
Standing alone  
Before the battle's begun**  
**But deep in your soul  
The future unfolds  
As bright as the rays of the sun **

Sailor Mercury: don't give up

Sailor Mars: its working

Sailor Jupiter: Serena

Sailor Venus: do it girl

Darien: you can beat'em

**You've got to believe  
In the power of love**

Rini: oh no its all my fault. Its all my fault Darien

Darien: Rini

Rini: its all cause of me that this is happening. Its all my fault

**You've got to believe  
In the power of love**

Rini: the crystal. Now I know where the silver crystal went when I lost it, right into my body!

**Blazing emotion**  
**There's a light that flows from the heart  
It's a chain reaction  
And nothing will keep us apart **

Darien: Rini what are you

Rini: Darien I promise you I wouldn't lose it this time but I need the silver crystal

Darien: but Rini I can't let you its way to dangerous

Rini: I don't care you guys risked your lives to protect me

Darien: But Rini. Your right we got to hit him with all we got

Sailor Mercury: We'll hit him with everything we got

Sailor Mars: For the sake of our beloved planet

Sailor Jupiter: And all the millions of people living there

Sailor Venus: An all future generations

Wise Man: Don't waste my time

**Stand by my side**  
**There's nothing to hide  
Together we'll fight to the end  
Take hold of my hand  
And you'll understand  
What it truly means to be friends**

Rini: Silver crystal please give me the strength to protect my friends

**You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe  
In the power of love**

Wise Man: What 2 silver crystals

Serena: O Rini

Rini: I need strength to fight

**It gives meaning to each moment  
It's what our hearts are all made of**  
**You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
The power of love **

Sailor Mercury: Mercury star power

Sailor Mars: Mars star power

Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter star power

Sailor Venus: Venus star power

Neo Queen Serenity & Rini: Moon crystal power

Wise Man: Haha try all you like, the whole bunch of you can't take the power of the doom phantom

**It gives meaning to each moment  
It's what our hearts are all made of  
You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
The power of love**

Neo Queen Serenity: Doom phantom

Rini: Go away forever

Wise Man: What? This can't be happening no one is as strong a s the doom phantom…..

--

Sailor Moon: So Where are we now? Oh Rini you were so brave and now the doom phantom is banished forever

Rini: That's good

Sailor Moon: And now its time to go home

Neo Queen Serenity: The 2 silver crystals provided enough power to decimate the dark crystal and once again goodness has prevailed

Rini: Mommy

Neo Queen Serenity: Your friends are waiting for you You'd better hurry

Darien: Serena wake up Serena

Sailor Moon: oh Darien

Darien: Serena

Rini: Hi guys

Sailor Moon: O rini

Rini: Hi everyone

Sailor Moon: Welcome back. Rini oh Rini

Artemis: Amazing the dark crystals power is completely gone I don't know how they did it, but the scouts won a big one this time

Luna: They saved earth

--

Rini: Thank you for everything you guys

Rie: I guess we have to say good bye Rini

Rini: Check my horoscope ok

Amy: And you keep up your studies

Rini: I'll study real hard Amy

Lita: Say hello to the future scouts for us Rini

Rini: I'm gonna miss all your great cooking Lita

Mina: hey don't eat to many candies

Rini: I won't, I promise I'm really gonna miss hanging out with you Mina

…..Huh…..

Darien: Go a head Serena

Serena: Uumm well

Rie: Come on Serena you've got to say good bye know

Rini: Serena

(rini and serena hug, tears an sobs)

Rini: thank you for everything mommy

Serena: o Rini

Rini: u were all really great to me

bye guys

Serena: I guess that's good bye Rini

Darien: Just for now

(In crystal Tokyo)

Rini: Mommy……

Neo Queen Serenity: O Rini

Rini: Mommy

Neo Queen Serenity: you saved our world my darling…………………………

……………………………………………………………….Welcome home

* * *

i just wanna say that the prologe is just an introduction, kinda to fill you in on what previously happens. as you have and haven't noticed, that is the second half of episode 81 (i think) the final battle. its about 99 accurate. oh and also the song is, of course, the power of love from that episode (yes it was a song fic). i also wanna say that this is not the style of writing i will be using. i just made the prologe like that. well enjoy the reset of the story.

amazongirl ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**The Rising of the Future Moon**

amazongirl747

summary: The Black Moon Family is defeated. Peace is once restored. Rini has returned to her own time to discover that she is to become a sailor scout. Life will never be the same.

i do not own sailor moon

* * *

Chapter 1

Ever since Rini traveled back in time, met Darien and Serena, her future parents, being tricked and transformed into wicked lady, being an ally to the Black Moon Family, and helped to defeat wise man and the black moon family, life in 30th century Crystal Tokyo was boring.

There was hardly anyone to play with and nothing to do. Rini really missed the 21st century. She missed having a bunch of friends, it just didn't compare with living in Crystal Tokyo. But until today, something happened that changed Rini's life forever.

"Good morning mother, good morning father" Rini said as she entered the breakfast room.

"Did I miss breakfast?" Rini asked as she sat down and the long and beautifully decorated table.

"No Rini your just in time," King Endymion answered. "Good cause I'm hungry," she replied as she grabbed a plate and started filling it with food. Rini was so into her meal, she didn't even notice her parents exchange nervous faces.

"Rini," Queen Serenity started, "your father and I were talking and…………"

"What's going on? Are you going to expand the palace again?" Rini asked as she cleaned her plate and got seconds . "No dear," Neo Queen Serenity continued.

"Do you remember the sailor scouts?" Neo Queen Serenity asked, looking nervously from Rini to her husband.

"Well of course I do mother, they were so cool. It would be some much fun to be one!" Rini exclaimed as her face beamed with a brilliant smile.

King Endymion hesitated, "Rini, what your mother is trying to say is, you have grown tremendously, and……….."

"and?" Rini wanted them to continue. She waited impatiently she couldn't see where this conversation was going, "we think that its time you become a sailor scout" Queen Serenity said.

"NO WAY, THAT IS SO COOL, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS WAY COOL! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Rini couldn't believe what she was hearing. She just had to be sure, just to make sure this wasn't some kind of a dream or April fools joke. "Yes Rini" Neo Queen Serenity answered.

"Now Rini, remember, being a sailor scout doesn't mean you get to run around with a flashy costume and reciting a speech infront of your enemy." Neo Queen Serenity said sternly.

"That's right Rini, you must pay attention, and try not to get into too much trouble." King Endymion added with a smile and a small look to his wife, which brought about a reddish color to her cheeks and precious memories of the past.

"Ok, I promise." "All right Rini, you'll be starting your training tomorrow," Neo Queen Serenity told Rini. "Cool, thank you so much!" Rini said as she arose from the breakfast table.

"Wow, I can finally become a sailor scout." Rini shouted as she left the breakfast room, "I just can't believe it, finally, something exciting!"

--

"Hey! Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus! Morning!" Sailor Jupiter greeted Sailor Venus.

"What a beautiful day Venus. The sky is so blue. There is not a cloud in the sky. I'm glad that we finally have peace."

"Me too" replied Sailor Venus.

"Venus, Jupiter, Good Morning!" called one of the approaching figures

"Hey! Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury! Good Morning!" replied Sailor Jupiter.

--

As Rini wandered around the palace to find something to do, she ran into the sailor warriors, (the sailor scouts of the future).

"Good morning Small Lady" Sailor Mercury greeted. "Good morning everybody! Hey, have you heard the good news!" Rini replied. "What's going on? Are your parents expanding the palace again?" Sailor Mars asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm going to become a sailor scout!" Rini answered. "Really! That's wicked cool," replied Sailor Venus.

"Ya isn't that cool, I'm starting training tomorrow!" Rini said.

"Funny we didn't hear a word about it, queen of Crystal Tokyo and the whole world, yether mother's still a ditz," Sailor Mars whispered to Sailor Jupiter.

"O Mars, give her a break, so Rini, I guess we get to train you" Jupiter said. "I guess so," replied Rini. "Well, I'll see you guys later!" Rini said. "Bye Rini, see you later," the sailor scouts said in unison.

While Rini found something to do in the park, the sailor scouts, especially Sailor Mars, demanded an explanation from Neo Queen Serenity.

"Neo Queen Serenity, there is a matter in which we must discuss," Jupiter started respectfully at the foot of Neo Queen Serenity's throne.

"What is it, is there anything the matter?" Neo Queen Serenity asked as she arose from her seat. "We just heard very important news from Small Lady," replied Mercury, "regarding us."

"Oh no" Neo Queen Serenity said quietly under her breath. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE? DO YOU THINK WE ARE READY TO TRAIN RINI WITHOUT NOTICE!" yelled Mars,

"WELL I MEANT TO REMIND YOU BUT I FORGOT. IT'S KINDA HARD TO REMEMBER BACKWARDS AND FORWARDS WHEN YOU'RE RUNNING THE WORLD." Replied Neo Queen Serenity.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE, QUEEN OF CRYSTAL TOKYO AND THE REST OF THE WORLD, AND YOUR STILL A DITZ" They both smiled, it felt like old times.

"LADIES! PLEASE!" King Endymion interrupted, but they were not paying any attention to him at all. It wasn't until Jupiter and Venus restrained both of them that any kind conversation could be heard and comprehended.

"Don't worry Mars, I'm sure we can think of something." Said Jupiter slowly releasing her grip on Sailor Mars. "Ya, it shouldn't be too hard," replied Sailor Venus while she too slowly released her grip on Neo Queen Serenity.

"Alright, lets go and get ready for tomorrow," said Sailor Mars, with a tone that hinted a small sign of defeat. "It would be the best thing to do," Said Mercury. "Well let's go," said Sailor Venus, and the scouts were off.

"I just hope we are making the best decision," said Neo Queen Serenity to her husband,

"Don't worry, Rini is a strong girl. She will learn and become even stronger,"replied King Endymion. "You must remember that someone needs to be Sailor Moon. And she will not only train to be a sailor scout, but to be queen."

And with that said, the conversation was ended and the King and Queen continued to their duties until nightfall and the dawn of the day Rini would start her training.

* * *

well there it is. the first chapter. for neo queen serenity and the sailor scouts, i wasn't sure of their personalities in the future, so i just kinda used their present personalities. so please review!

amazongirl ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**The Rising of the Future Moon**

amazongirl.747

summary: The Black Moon Family is defeated. Peace is once restored. Rini has returned to her own time to discover that she is to become a sailor scout. Life will never be the same.

i do not own sailor moon

* * *

Chapter 2

Rini looked at the clock, _11:45 pm. _Rini sighed,_ why can't I just fall asleep. Tomorrow will never come, _she thought to herself. Whenever Rini couldn't sleep, she always tried to count sheep. After 88, she started to fell sleepy, and the last number she could remembered counting was 110.

Rini opened her eyes and saw rays of sunlight pouring through her window. She read the clock, _7:31, I can't believe this. _She remembered before she went to bed, Sailor Mercury informed her that training would start at precisely 9:00 sharp.

_Great, now I have to wait an hour and a half, well, more like 29 minutes. What am I going to do? I'm way to excited to sleep. Maybe I can just ask if we can start training earlier. No that'd never happen._ Rini sighed again.

_Maybe I can just wander around the palace. I wonder what time breakfast will be. _Rini slipped out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. Once again she looked at the clock, _7:55_. _An hour and 5 minutes. Almost there._ Rini stared to stroll towards the breakfast room. She noticed a letter on the table addressed to herself, so she picked it up and read it:

_Dear Rini,_

_Your father and I have some business out of town that we need to attend to. We are very sorry that we are going to miss your first day of training. We are willing to do anything to make it up to you. Good luck! ;)_

_Your loving parents_

Rini remembered that her parents were talking about something like that during dinner. Rini wasn't really paying any attention to their conversation. She was too busy daydreaming.

After she finished reading the note, breakfast was served. "Good morning Small Lady," a maid greeted Rini as she served her breakfast. "Oh, good morning Rita. Did you see my parents this morning?" "As a matter of fact I did. I think they were headed somewhere north. That's all I know," replied Rita. "Oh, thank you Rita,"

Rini looked down at her plate a little disappointed. She wanted her mother to be there. _O well, _Rini thought to herself,_ they have a good reason. Maybe they can make it tomorrow. _

Rini ate as much as she could, which really wasn't a lot. She couldn't stop rearranging the food on her plate. She remembered what the sailor scouts told her before she went to bed:

"Good night Small Lady" said Sailor Mercury 

"_Have a good night's sleep Rini," said Sailor Venus_

"_And be sure to have a big breakfast" said Sailor Jupiter_

"_Ya you wouldn't want to get worn out during training," said Sailor Mars_

"_Good night Rini" they all said in unison._

When Rini was done with breakfast she looked at the clock, _8:10, 55 minutes, almost there. _Rini strolled through the royal palace. She walked up and down the long corridors and stared at the beautiful portraits that hung in the galleries.

She climbed the huge staircase that led to hers and her parents' suites. She stopped when she came across a very special room.

The doors were extremely tall and were decorated beautifully with white and gold. Rini reached for one of the golden doorknobs and opened one of the huge doors.

She then entered in to a small chamber that was familiar to her. In front of herwere beautiful purple curtains lined with gold pulled back with a golden rope to reveal a pedestal.

And on that pedestal lay the Imperiam Silver Crystal. Rini walked up to the pedestal and stared into the Crystal as it glowed and gave of white, strong, pure light. She smiled. Her adventure was rough and scary for such a small kid, but she would do it all over again. Involuntarily, her hand reached over into the stream of light that came from the Crystal, and the past months adventure flashed before her:

Arriving at 21st century Tokyo. Falling into Serena and Darien during their date. Living with Serena. Escaping from Rubious and The Four Sisters. Discovering Sailor Moon's identity. Traveling back to the 30th century to save her mother. For getting the love that her friends and family had for her and turned in to Wicked Lady. Fighting Sailor Moon. Working for Prince Diamond and Wise Man. Being turned back into Small Lady by her mother, Neo Queen Serenity and her father, Tuxedo Mask. Helping her mother to defeat the Doom Phantom. Returning to the 30th century, a peaceful time.

Through all her daydreaming, Rini remembered that she needed to check what time it was. Through her nervousness and anxiety, Rini walked quickly out of the chamber and through the halls in search of a clock. Rini walked all the way to the kitchen and saw the time, _8:56._

"OH MY GOSH I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Rini ran frantically to the courtyard, to meet the sailor scouts. "OH NO THEY ARE GONNA KILL ME!"

"Well Rini your right on time," greeted Sailor Venus. "We were a little scared for a second" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Hi Venus, hi Jupiter, hi Mars, hi Mercury," said Rini, through heavy pants. "Are you ready to become a sailor scout?" asked Sailor Mercury. "Sure am!" replied Rini excited as ever. "Well then," said Sailor Mars, "lets go."

* * *

well there is chapter 2. and thank you mooneasterbunny for reviewing. 

amazongirl.747 ;)


End file.
